<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La flor de Yakubo by EliKagsHina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071701">La flor de Yakubo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliKagsHina/pseuds/EliKagsHina'>EliKagsHina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Anal Sex, Confusion, Dark Magic, Dragons, Family Issues, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Rough Sex, Royalty, War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 00:47:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliKagsHina/pseuds/EliKagsHina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa no sabia lo que aquella flor tan bella era ni los conflictos que traería entre los reinos Kimagure y Hanchi. Causando que ciertos protagonistas comenzaran a cruzar la frontera entre los reinos de manera clandestina tratando de solucionar sus propios problemas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Oikawa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa observo su figura reflejada en él espejo, su traje estaba impecable, su cabello tenía buen aspecto y su corona de cristal brillaba sobre su cabeza. Sonrió y salió de la habitación a tomar su desayuno, echo un vistazo a los ventanales que daban una preciosa vista al jardín lateral. El día parecía sonreírle, el césped se veía más verde, el sol brillaba y los pájaros cantaban. Que cliché.</p><p>-Esa sonrisa en tu rostro es peligrosa,  Tooru- su hermano se burló al verlo entrando al comedor-. Me hace preguntarme sobre los secretos que me escondes.</p><p>-Oh, Koushi, tus palabras me hieren- con una mano en el corazón se dejó caer en la cómoda silla que se situaba frente a su hermano para luego sonreírle con malicia- ¿Que secretos podría haber entre nosotros?</p><p>-¿Saldrás ahora?- el joven frente a Oikawa ignoro su pregunta y comenzó a cuestionarlo, al notar la reveladora reacción en el rostro de su hermano menor suspiro añadiendo-: No respondas, solo asegúrate de volver a salvo.</p><p>Sugawara no quería pelear con su hermano menor, conocía el temperamento que él podía llegar a tener. Por más cercanos que fueran él nunca le decía a donde iba en sus ocasionales salidas del palacio las que podían durar hasta 10 días. No podía decir desde cuándo comenzó esa costumbre suya, pero recordaba que cuando el tenia dieciocho años y Oikawa dieciséis, frecuentaba salir del castillo, sin decirle a nadie, una vez por semana mientras el personal del castillo se volvía loco y cuando regresaba casi pasadas las diez de la noche era regañado por sus tutores. Luego las salidas comenzaron a ser de dos, o hasta cuatro días sin tener señales de regreso del joven príncipe. Se planteó la idea de mandar a alguien a seguirlo pero si su hermano se enteraba su furia seria incontrolable además eso también significaría que no confía en Tooru y eso no era así, el confía en la persona sentado frente a él más que cualquier otra persona en el mundo.</p><p>-Siempre regreso a salvo, Koushi-  el menor le dio una mirada tranquilizadora a su hermano y luego observo la comida en la larga mesa preguntándole a su estómago que se veía apetecible- ¿Qué tal sabe la avena? Espero que no esté muy dulce.</p><p>-Come un poco, estoy seguro que te gustara- alzo el recipiente para que su hermano lo tomara- Hoy vendrá Lev ¿Lo veras antes de irte?</p><p>-Si viene antes de las 10 no me molestaría saludarlo- A Oikawa solo le interesaba ver a una persona hoy y Lev aunque le agradara no era esa persona.</p><p>Su desayuno siguió sin ninguna otra pregunta sobre su pronta salida y agradeció al cielo por eso. Su hermano se volvía cada día más insistente sobre el asunto, no lo culpaba el también estaría así pero de cualquier forma no le diría nada. No le diría que a veces cuando salía del palacio sin anunciar su destino cruzaba secretamente la frontera del reino para dirigirse a la vecina nación Kimagure, ni le diría que otras veces vagaba maravillado por las montañas revelando secretos mientras una mano sostenía la suya. No podía decirle nada de eso a su hermano, ni mucho menos le diría cual era el motivo que impulsaban sus acciones tan imprudentes.</p><p>Al final él no se reunió con Lev, partió antes de lo planeado con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras el viento golpeaba suavemente su rostro. Su corcel blanco no era lo suficientemente rápido para el gusto de Oikawa, quería llegar pronto a los boques que rodeaban la frontera. Su memoria ya se podía este camino, no era el que tomo la última vez, ni la vez antes de esa, no se podía dar el lujo de que lo atraparan sin embargo ya había pasado por ese sendero hace 5 o 6 meses. El camino que recorriera no importaba siempre y cuando le llevara al destino que Tooru quería.</p><p>El viaje desde la capital del reino hasta el bosque Kurasuno duraba alrededor de 5 horas, había que pasar por largas veredas, pueblos pequeños, áreas desiertas y  campos de arroz y trigo. Pasadas dos de la tarde llego a su destino, observo la extensa cantidad de árboles frente a él, se bajó del caballo y comenzó a guiarlo junto a el para adentrarse en el bosque. El sol se escondió entre las copas de los arces que predominaban en el bosque, la vegetación era basta pero incierta, él sabía que no debía tocar o comer algo de ese lugar sus estudios no habían llegado a ser lo suficientemente buenos para aprender sobre la vegetación del reino y en situaciones como estas lo lamentaba. Volteo a su único acompañante y comento:</p><p>-Tranquilo Botto, solo unos treinta minutos más y llegaremos. Podrás descansar, te lo mereces- acaricio la cabeza del animal y sonrió.</p><p>Siguió su camino hacia adelante, guiado por su brújula y su instinto pulido a lo largo de 4 años. El bosque que alguna vez le daba tanto miedo y en el que muchas veces se había perdido encontrándose con duendes viejos, hadas ruines y animales desconocidos ahora le daba una sensación de paz, lo veía como la puerta a algo nuevo, algo que quería.</p><p>Un pequeño paso para el tesoro que había del otro lado. Sumergido en sus pensamientos logro escuchar la familiar melodía del laúd y mientras más se acercaba a ella los arboles iban siendo menos, hasta que llego a un pequeño claro en donde se alzaba una modesta cabaña con un jardín cubierto de flores y vegetales rodeado de una  pequeña cerca.</p><p>En las gradas del pórtico se alzaba la pequeña figura de un joven, sus ojos cerrados concentrados en la melodía que componía no fueron testigos de la llegada de Oikawa, quien no interrumpiría el efímero espectáculo que presenciaba pero el relinché de su caballo sí cortando la música y asustando al joven causando la risa de Tooru.</p><p>-Tadashi, el laúd en serio hace que te vayas de este mundo- dijo entre risas por la reacción de Yamaguchi.</p><p>-Pudiste haberte anunciado al menos, no es gracioso- con un tono de molestia respondió a su amigo quien solo se encogió de hombros.</p><p>-Tarde o temprano te darías cuenta, pecoso.  Ahora entremos quiero almorzar, necesito fuerzas antes de partir de nuevo.</p><p>-Sí, si su majestad- ahora fue Yamaguchi quien se burló de él- iré a dejar a Bott al corral, entra y acomódate pero llévate esto por mí.</p><p>-Como digas- agarro el laúd y se lo llevo dentro de la casa, bajo la capucha de su capa de su cabeza para luego quitársela y ponerla en el perchero de madera que estaba cerca de la puerta. Luego se dirigió a la acogedora sala, puso el instrumento en un sofá y se fue directo a la mesa donde se apreciaba la imagen de una pareja, una extraña pareja: un hombre fornido con mucho bello corporal y a una mujer pelirroja que gritaba delicadeza. Se inclinó en señal de respeto mientras murmuraba <em>“Perdón por la intromisión”</em> luego elevo su cabeza y suspiro en señal de cansancio y se dirigió al asiento más cómodo posible y se sentó. Apoyo su cabeza y cerro sus ojos, sonrió.</p><p>-Hice sopa de miso para mi almuerzo, sobro un poco ¿Quieres? O es demasiado simple para tu paladar sofisticado- escucho al dueño de la casa burlarse de él mientras se dirigía a la cocina.</p><p>-Tomare lo que sea mientras llene mi estómago, pero apúrate que me tengo que ir pronto- respondió sin abrir los ojos esperando que su amigo no se ofendiera.</p><p>-¡Es cierto! Tu cita está esperando por ti.</p><p>Escucho el ruido que provenía de la cocina de platos y cubiertos, la melodía que Yamaguchi tarareaba mientras dejaba caer el líquido en el plato hondo.  -¿Deseas bastante cebolla verde? Queda una pequeña cantidad  pero puedo ir a traer unas más al huerto.</p><p>-¡Santo cielo! Tu amabilidad me enferma, trae ese plato como esta- al fin abrió los ojos y miro como el joven suspiraba con resignación tomando el plato con sus manos y dirigiéndose a un pequeño comedor causando que Oikawa frunciera el ceño.</p><p>-En esta casa comemos en el comedor, no en la sala. Si quieres comer ven y siéntate.</p><p>Tooru se levantó de mala gana y camino lentamente al comedor, sentándose frente a Yamaguchi.</p><p>Degusto la sopa y se preguntó si el delicioso sabor era por las habilidades culinarias de su amigo o por el hambre que tenía en ese momento.</p><p>-¿Cuánto tiempo tardaras?- Tadashi pregunto mientras realizaba origami con una hoja de papel vieja.</p><p>-No tengo respuesta a esa pregunta, sabes que si por mi fuera me quedaría ahí para siempre.</p><p>-Por suerte él tiene sentido común no como tú- ante el comentario golpeo su pierna por debajo de la mesa.</p><p>-Cállate, si salieras más seguido de este bosque y conocieras a alguien entenderías mis sentimientos. </p><p>-Estoy bien en este lado del mundo, si el amor debe llegar a mi vida el me encontrara, no tengo tiempo para salir a buscarlo.</p><p>-Realmente me das asco- fue la única respuesta que se le ocurrió.</p><p>Paso media hora más en la cabaña de su amigo, discutiendo y poniéndose al día. Después de todo solo se veían ocasionalmente y su compañía le resultaba agradable. Terminado el tiempo necesario para su digestión, se levantó y anuncio que se marcharía.</p><p>Su amigo lo acompaño hasta la puerta, tendiéndole su capa, una bolsa con unas moras que recogió en la mañana y una pequeña cantimplora con agua fresca. Cuando Yamaguchi observo como cubría su corona de cristal con su capucha no pudo evitar comentar:</p><p>-¿Por qué simplemente no te la quitas?</p><p>-Cuando nos conocimos traía puesta esta corona, dice que me veo apuesto y valiente.</p><p>-¿Así que es experto diciendo mentiras?</p><p>-Deja tus celos a un lado ¿Quieres?- busco en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón un pequeño saco y se lo dio a su amigo-.Toma, esto es para la comida de Bott.</p><p>-No es necesario, no lo necesito.</p><p>-Nunca pregunte si lo necesitabas, nos vemos pronto.- Oikawa dejo el pórtico y comenzó a caminar, miro una vez más en dirección a su amigo y se despidió con un leve movimiento de mano. Comenzaba la última parte de su viaje. Respiro hondo y se volvió a adentrar a lo profundo del bosque.</p><p>Marcho por otros 30 minutos más, su ritmo era rápido y las ansias lo comenzaron a inundar. El sonido del rio le indico que la frontera natural entre ambos reinos se posaba frente a sus ojos. Cualquiera que viera ese rio no se atrevería a cruzarlo, el corriente era fuerte y había rocas con grandes picos que sobresalían del agua, además que habían unos 9 metros hasta el otro lado. Pero para Tooru no era más que un pequeño salto y ya. Levanto su mano en dirección a unos árboles que se encontraban detrás de él y la dirigió al rio, poco a poco los arboles comenzaron a formar un puente estable. Benditas sus clases de magia, dijo para sí mismo mientras cruzaba el puente observando las aguas turbulentas que eran señal de haber llegado a casa. Cuando toco tierra se sintió bien, arreglo su cabello y paso las manos sobre su traje tratando de alisarlo, se volteo en dirección al puente y con otro movimiento de su mano se destrozó y la madera cayó al rio siendo arrastrada por el agua.</p><p>Antes de ingresar otra vez a el bosque frente al miro el cielo, el sol estaba bajando y había pocas nubes en el horizonte, luego avanzo con el corazón latiendo fuertemente en su interior. Mientras recorría el ruido del rio se perdía en la distancia hasta que desapareció lo que le indicaba que al menos había caminado unos 20 metros. </p><p>Se detuvo en un árbol grande apoyando su espalda en el tronco, saco la cantimplora que Yamaguchi le dio y comenzó a beber agua. Cuando de repente observo pequeños pétalos de alguna clase de flor caer sobre su cabeza, su corazón se aceleró más y no pudo evitar sonreír.</p><p>-Esta zona es peligrosa, deberías tener más cuidado- una voz se alzó del otro lado del tronco lo que hizo que girara su cabeza para ver a alguien parado a unos metros de el-. Realmente seria trágico que alguien tan apuesto resultara herido.</p><p>La figura se comenzó a cercar a Oikawa, él no dijo nada hasta tenerla más cerca, lo suficiente para sentir su respiración y ver sus seductores labios. Puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de su acompañante lo que causo una sonrisa en él.</p><p>-Hola, Iwa-chan- susurro dulcemente mirando los ojos del joven.</p><p>-Hola, Tooru.</p><p>-Te he echado de menos estos días- se acercó aún más a su cara.</p><p>-Yo también te he echado mucho de menos- El pelinegro corto la distancia entre ellos, hundiéndose en un profundo beso que demostraba que lo que habían dicho eran hechos y no solo palabras, causando que la capucha de Tooru se deslizara por su cabeza y sin dudar sus manos viajaron a su cintura de para acercar sus cuerpos.</p><p>La alegría y el deseo embriagaron a Oikawa. Podía seguir así el resto de su vida.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Oikawa e Iwaizumi siendo cariñosos entre si son ma razón de mi alegria!<br/>Espero disfruten la historia.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sugawara</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Sugawara observo los papeles en su escritorio y bufo con desgano. Ser rey era el peor trabajo, repasar documentos de quince páginas llenos de números y letras diminutas no tenía ningún atractivo, al menos no para él. Luego observo a la otra persona en la oficina real que repasaba por sexta vez los documentos finales, buscando algún error.</p>
  <p><br/>
-No sé qué haría sin ti, Eita- pero no recibió respuesta-. Hasta siento que tu pago no es suficiente.</p>
</div><p>-Majestad, 2000 francos a la semana son más que suficientes, mi trabajo no es más que revisar las cuentas y finanzas del reino, encontrara a muchos con mi talento por ahí.</p><p>-Tal vez tengas razón pero ninguno me agradara tanto como tú, eres especial- Semi finalmente dirigió sus ojos hacia él y le sonrió mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas.    <br/>
-Le agradezco sus palabras, significan mucho para mí.</p><p>-Vamos a pasear los jardines luego de terminar aquí, me comentaron que plantaron unas bellas orquídeas hace unos días y no he tenido tiempo de ir a verlas, quiero que seas mi acompañante.</p><p>-Sera un honor, majestad.</p><p>El rey sonrió y dejo que la atención contador volviera a los documentos, él sabía que podía encontrar otra persona para el trabajo en cualquier momento, alguien que dudara menos de sus capacidades y que lo hiciera en menos tiempo pero Sugawara no quería a nadie más, conocía a Semi desde los 17 años. Todo comenzó cuando decidió visitar el teatro con su hermano menor y desde las butacas preparadas para la familia real observo al joven de cabello platinado, estaba en los asientos más bajos vistiendo un traje azul un poco desgastado y una sonrisa cautivadora captando la atención del entonces príncipe heredero.</p><p>Al terminar la obra, con todo el descaro del mundo fue a buscarlo sorprendiéndolo a él y las personas a su alrededor. Charlan animadamente, Suga le da sus mejores sonrisas y recibe como premio miradas seductoras del parte del otro, en esas pláticas lo invita al palacio, sus primeros encuentros fueron sumamente formales, se enteró que estaba aprendiendo la profesión de su padre, un contador, tenía su edad y su familia era de clase media baja, los primeros encuentros no tuvieron nada de interesante pero sin darse cuenta  sus labios estaban juntos y Sugawara está sentado en los muslos de Semi, una cosa lleva la otra y terminan convirtiéndose en compañeros sexuales. Sus actos se realizaban fuera y dentro del castillo, a cualquier hora que el deseo se presentara en los jóvenes, dejándose marcas de besos en el cuello y los muslos, susurrándose palabras lascivas mientras sus cuerpos se  bañaban en sudor, era una aventura placentera, una manera de salir de la rutina aburrida que le acarreaba ser el heredero a la corona. No tenían un nombre para lo que eran y eso por un momento estaba bien.</p><p>Los encuentros eran puramente carnales, pero sin embargo el sentía que había algo especial, pensó que con el tiempo habría otro tipo de conexión y sus encuentros ya no serían por deseo sino por amor. Pero se equivocó terriblemente, un año después de su primer encuentro, Semi visitaba el palacio con menos frecuencia, pasaban semanas antes de encontrarse y sentía que el deseo en sus besos se habían apagado, ya no había rastro de lo que una vez habían sido. Además observaba el disgusto en la cara de Semi cuando él quería dejar marcas de propiedad en su piel. Suga se dio cuenta del problema y  se armó de valor para preguntar el motivo sin esperar la respuesta que obtuvo.</p><p>Kenjiro Shirabu, ese nombre se grabó en la mente Koushi. El chico se había enamorado de un joven bibliotecario. Un joven de mucho menor rango y sin una pizca de poder le arrebato al rey lo que más anhelaba, su liberación de la rutina, su amante. Pero no pudo hacer nada, no hizo nada al ver la manera en que la cara de Semi se suavizaba al hablar sobre él, como su voz era dulce al pronunciar el nombre del hombre que amaba y como el sonrojo en sus mejillas se volvía más pronunciado cuando admitió que lo había estado cortejando sin tener mucho éxito debido a los rumores que hablaban de como él era el hombre que se cogía al próximo rey.</p><p>Con un dolor vago en su pecho y la sensación de que se arrepentiría, dejo libre a Eita de su relación sin nombre, dejo de contactarlo y espero (muy a su pesar) que él pudiera estar con la persona que amaba. Mientras él se hundía en problemas políticos, presupuestos, lecciones de piano y bocas de caras desconocidas y que olvidaba  en unos días con la esperanza de evitar sentirse solo, pasa dos años así siguiendo su estilo de vida aburrido y sin gusto. Unos meses después de que cumplió veinte llego la cúspide de sus problemas, su padre cayó enfermo, los problemas pulmonares que había presentado a lo largo de su vida finalmente marcaron el fin de la vida del rey, luego de siete días postrado en su cama el descanso eterno llego sumergiendo al reino en un inmenso luto que Koushi no compartió, si bien su padre había muerto nunca hablaron de nada más que no fuera el reino, nunca recibió una palabra de ánimo ni de cariño, para su padre él no era su hijo, él era la persona que hizo que su amada muriera, el asesino de solo unas horas de nacido.</p><p>Se le culpo silenciosamente al niño recién nacido de la muerte de la reina, aun sin tener un solo rastro de culpa. Su padre loco de tristeza corrió a buscar a cualquier mujer que llenara el gran vacío que había dejado la madre de Koushi. Y en menos de un mes, encontró a la joven Oikawa, convirtiéndola en su favorita y en unos meses su esposa, el rey se embriagaba bebiendo todo el día y en la noche corría a buscarla a su habitación para hacer el amor y luego ponerse a llorar porque el amor de su vida había muerto. Su padre ocupo el amor que aquella joven le tenía para lidiar con su tristeza sin importarle en el corazón destrozado que esta pudiera llegar a tener al ser considerada un reemplazo. De esa cruel unión nació su hermano Tooru, crecieron juntos y por primera vez se sintió querido, al hacerse cercano a él también recibió el cariño de la madre de él y su padre en quedo en segundo plano. Había obtenido la familia que merecía.</p><p>-Sus últimas palabras fueron <em>“Al fin me reuniré con Aki, sé que me está esperando, díganle a Koushi que le comentare a su madre en el gran rey que se convertirá”</em>-. Le dijo Takeda, el antiguo consejero de su padre y el que mantuvo a flote el reino ante la depresión del rey en los primeros años, en el funeral real provocando que una risa amarga salieran de los labios de Suga, su padre era un descarado se dijo a si mismo, tal vez el desamor haya hecho que perdiera la cordura.</p><p>Dos días antes de su coronación recibió una visita totalmente inesperada, Eita Semi fue a darle sus condolencias personalmente. Suga pensó que tal vez como sería el próximo rey ahora estaba interesado en regresar a su antigua relación para tener más comodidades y encuentros carnales, era un pensamiento enfermo pero no le importó volver a hundirse en aquel chico aunque sus acciones fueran impulsadas por la ambición. Pero no fue así, la visita de su antiguo amigo era justamente lo que aparentaba ser, ya que conocía como había sido su relación con su padre y no pudo evitarse preocuparse por el cuándo la noticia del fallecimiento se rego por el reino.</p><p>Avergonzado por la errónea idea que tuvo de Semi agradeció las condolencias para luego ponerse a conversar sobre lo que habia sido de su vida descubriendo que era contador en una imprenta en la ciudad vecina a la capital, su padre se había jubilado, sus hermanas decidieron dedicarse a la costurera, además se había casado con Shirabu y ahora vivían en una acogedora casa en las afueras de la capital. Luego de perseguirlo y cortejarlo por meses finalmente cedió a él y comenzaron una relación que termino en una unión matrimonial. Sugawara sintió un dolor en su pecho y quiso pensar que era por no haber sido invitado a la modesta celebración que tuvieron y no por saber que su primer amor ya era de otra persona.</p><p>Eita se veía feliz, el corazón del rey se rompió y finalmente entendió que debía soltar ese dulce pasado. Un alivio lo acompaño con este pensamiento, era el próximo rey su corazón roto y el amor ya no eran algo que debía ser su prioridad, ahora le respondía a miles de habitantes que confiaban en sus habilidades para guiarlos y no podía fallarles. El día de la coronación invito a Semi junto a su esposo, eran una pareja perfecta, la mirada de amor y devoción que había en sus ojos le demostraba que había personas que nacieron para encontrarse y estar juntas, ellos el mayor ejemplo.</p><p>Shirabu no estaba acostumbrado a las comodidades del palacio ni a las extravagancias dentro de él, sus ojos estuvieron llenos de asombro todo el día comentando lo extenso y sorprendente que era aquel lugar causando la risa de su cónyuge. En la cena de celebración desde su mesa Koushi observo el apetito en sus ojos por el banquete que había delante de ellos haciendo que se preguntara por la situación económica que tenía la pareja, con unos días de investigación se enteró por uno de sus sirvientes que la paga en aquella imprenta en que trabajaba su ex amante no era buena y el trabajo de bibliotecario de Kenjiro les daba lo apenas necesario para poder vivir. Sin dudarlo contrato a Semi como su nuevo contador real, restándole importancia a las excusas que el otro joven le diera, Suga no dejaría que la felicidad de él se viera perturbada por algo tan simple como el dinero.</p><p>Así fue como terminaron trabajando juntos, Semi haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para no decepcionar al rey mientras que el otro se complacía al poder ser parte de la vida de él. En poco tiempo la pareja se mudó más cerca del palacio en una buena comunidad,  Shirabu abrió su propia librería y comenzó a ser escritor mientras comenzaban a tener ideas sobre hijos y algunas mascotas.</p><p>-La variedad de colores es impresionante- la voz emocionada de Eita despertó a Sugawara de sus pensamientos-. No sabía que había orquídeas naranjas- comento mientras se inclinaba a tocar las flores.</p><p>-Creo que les cambiaron el color con algo de magia, Tooru pidió que hubiera de la mayoría de colores posibles- le respondió amablemente el rey.</p><p>-El príncipe es muy exigente pero sus resultados son esplendidos.</p><p>-Oh no digas eso, si él te escucha hablar así de él no dejara de jactarse de sí mismo- Suga no evito llevarse una mano a su frente y acariciar su cien al recordar el temperamento de su hermano menor.</p><p>-¿No le gusta el jardín, majestad?<br/>
-Me parece hermoso, toda esta belleza me hace lamentar no tener tanto tiempo para pasearme por estos lados. El olor de las flores en serio hace que me relaje.</p><p>-Ser rey debe ser difícil- el joven contador lo miro con preocupación.</p><p>-No es nada que no pueda manejar, de todas maneras me he preparado para esto desde que nací.</p><p>La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un asentimiento de cabeza y un suspiro. Ambos sabían que Koushi estaba mintiendo pero ninguno de los dos podía hacer algo al respecto, dejaron que el silencio los acompañara mientras recorrían el gran jardín mientras de daban miradas de reojo para comprobar el animo del otro.</p><p>-Majestad, el joven Lev acaba de anunciarse- un sirviente interrumpió su caminata mientras hacia una reverencia.</p><p>-Iré de inmediato, dile que espere en la terraza que está cerca del gran salón, haz que lleven algo de té y algunos postres. Además no olvides que el almuerzo de él debe de contener bastante carne, asegúrate que los cocineros no olviden eso.- Sugawara respondió con un tono autoritario pero tranquilo.</p><p>-Si majestad, como ordene. Si me permite me retiro- hizo otra reverencia y tan rápido como apareció  el sirviente se retiró a cumplir con sus órdenes. Entonces el joven rey se dirigió a Semi:</p><p> -Me retiro Eita, puedes quedarte el tiempo que desees y si gustas traer a Shirabu a observar las flores siéntete libre de hacerlo.</p><p>-Muchas gracias por su amabilidad, majestad, lo tendré en cuenta.</p><p>-Nos vemos luego, el próximo martes tendremos que revisar el presupuesto de las escuelas del norte- le tendió su mano derecha y el otro joven la estrecho.  </p><p>-Aquí estaré su alteza, que tenga un buen día.  </p><p>El rey se volvió hacia el palacio, caminando lentamente sin prestar atención a las miradas de los guardias que se encontraban en su puesto de vigilancia a lo largo de los pasillos. Se repitió varias veces a si mismo que su prioridad era el pueblo y que sin importar lo monótono que todo le resultara podría seguir adelante, no era el primero en esta situación ni el ultimo. El viviría, sosamente, pero viviría.</p><p>-¡Amigo, tiempo sin verte! Te extrañaba tanto que podría haber llorado- Lev Haiba, su viejo amigo le saludo al verlo entrar a la terraza preparado para su encuentro, tomando una servilleta y hondeándola sobre su cabeza con una sonrisa en su rostro.</p><p>-¡Tú eres el escurridizo que no se deja ver siempre! Deja de actuar como si yo fuera el culpable de eso.- Koushi se acercó a la mesa, agarro un palillo y golpeo suavemente el hombro de su amigo.</p><p>-Lo sé, lo sé pero no pongas esa expresión de fastidio en tu bella cara, Koushi, tus pretendientes huirán si comienzan a salirte arrugas tan joven.</p><p>-Deja de joderme- se rio del comentario de su amigo y se sentó el asiento vacío frente Lev.</p><p>-Lo siento, aunque eres atractivo no te veo de esa forma, no podemos perder esta bella amistad- Lev se cubrió el rostro simulando vergüenza.</p><p>Koushi se carcajeo por primera vez en la semana<em>. Ah, esta alegría me hacía falta,</em> pensó cuando se sintió como un joven de 23 años y no como el rey.</p><p>-¿Dónde está Tooru? Quiero burlarme un poco del también no lo he visto en 4 meses.</p><p>-Salió y no dijo cuándo volvería.<br/>
-¿Sigue teniendo esas salidas escurridizas?- Koushi asintió como respuesta- Oh vamos, puedo apostar que se está viendo con alguien.</p><p>-¿Desde hace 3 años y medio? Lo dudo, no existe persona podría aguantar el temperamento de el por tanto tiempo.- Haiba se rio y tomo un postre de la mesa- además si fuera así podría decirme, sabe que aceptare cualquier persona que traiga no tendría corazón para decirle a quien puede amar.</p><p>-Tu complejo de hermano mayor me asquea pero la intriga me mata, el desgraciado no da su brazo a torcer en el asunto.</p><p>-Solo espero que no esté poniéndose en un riesgo innecesario- Koushi tomo un sorbo de té y suspiro.</p><p>-Bueno dejemos a tu mimado hermano de lado- le dio un mordisco una galleta y sonrió maliciosamente- mejor cuéntame ¿con quién te estas divirtiendo este mes?</p><p>El joven rey le devolvió la sonrisa y antes de responder bebió otro poco de té. Esa tarde sería realmente divertida.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Relamente fue una travesia hacer que Semi y Suga fueran amantes sentia que era raro pero necesario aun así me parece lindo como supero todo eso y ahora solo busca la felicidad de él.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>